The invention relates to a drive wheel for a belt tensioner. The invention further relates to a belt tensioner for a seatbelt system comprising such drive wheel.
From DE 10 2006 031 359 A1 a belt tensioner for a seatbelt system is known comprising a drive unit and a force transmission element which upon activation of the drive unit acts on a pivoted drive wheel coupled or adapted to be coupled to the axle of a belt retractor. The drive wheel can be either a gearwheel or an impeller wheel. The force transmission element consists of a substantially deformable material so that a damped adjustment of the force transmission element occurs at the drive wheel. The problem of tooth-on-tooth occurring in a non-resilient toothed rack as force transmission element can be avoided in this way.